


Songs of Love

by bluerose5



Series: The Siren's Song [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AKA Scott Has a Cloaca, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anatomical Differences, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mates, Meeting the Family, Oral Sex, Prejudice, Romance & Love, Siren!Scott, Sirens, There's a Difference Here, Xenophilia, merman!Reyes, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: Reyes' recovery is finally over, and Scott couldn't be happier.Scott just didn't expect a visit from his family so soon.





	Songs of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first things first... some vocab and biology lessons for this AU.
> 
> First of all, I don't make the distinction in-text (or even use the terms all that often), but the term "Sirens" refer to the natural-born, sea-dwelling creatures in this fic. The hybrids that result from the Change, the ones that were once human, are referred to as Mermaids/Mermen/the Merfolk.
> 
> Sirens' reproductive anatomy is different from humans. Regardless of biological sex, they have cloacas, which are their genital openings on top. Below that, they have anal openings to excrete waste. All of this is kept in a retractable pouch, made up of folds of skin. They use external sexual reproduction, so sperm and eggs are continuously released.
> 
> The Merfolk retain their human reproductive organs. Over the course of the Change, however, they develop the same pouches as their natural-born counterparts, and men's testes are then stored internally.
> 
> Despite the Sirens' many differences, the Merfolk are depicted as what people traditionally think of when someone says "mermaid." They're basically half-human on top and half-fish on bottom. Changes are kept to a minimum, only made to make life in the sea easier.
> 
> I might add more to this list, but that's it for now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

What follows next is what Reyes deems to be their transitonal phase. For the next several months, Reyes goes through several stages of changes while Scott remains loyally by his side. Most of his days are spent wracked with pain. His legs fuse together, his teeth become unbearably sharp, and certain areas of his body start to itch all over, shedding layers and layers of skin in favor of newly-formed scales. A new set of vocal folds emerge, and his eyes develop an extra layer in order to tolerate the ocean's composition.

Despite all of the changes, however, he still preserves most of his human features. Unlike his mate, who was born into this life, Reyes essentially looks the same as before, just with a few key additions. Even then, he is nowhere near as exotic as Scott. Reyes' tail is definitely stiffer, more muscular and less prehensile, and his claws and his teeth are nowhere near as vicious as Scott's. Reyes is very much still an omnivore, able to stomach almost anything and everything he desires, much to Scott's disgust.

So, yeah, it's a lot to get used to, living his life at sea, but it's not as otherworldly as he expected. It's as if his body evolves specifically to make everything happen as smoothly as possible, and that makes everything else a bit more bearable.

It also doesn't hurt that Scott is there.

When Reyes says that this period is their transitional phase, he truly means it, but that's not only restricted to him and his body.

At the moments when pain and agony subside, bringing Reyes back to the living world, Scott comforts him in his time of need. He teaches Reyes all that he needs to know in his new life, showing him how to speak and how to hunt, where to go and what to avoid. Reyes catches on quickly enough, he figures, but spending time with Scott in between bouts of changes is enough to keep him going.

This is also a time when Scott becomes... well, clingy.

_Clingier than usual, at least,_ Reyes thinks.

Not that he's one to complain, but Scott becomes increasingly tense as the days drone on. His touches become protective, possessive, and he starts to rub himself all along Reyes' new body, covering him with his scent.

Eventually, the last day of changes passes them by, and they are content to spend it snuggled tightly in their nest.

Reyes is resting and recovering when they arrive. Scott is out, hunting for their food, oblivious.

A curious tap bops Reyes on the nose, disturbing his rest. He scrunches it up in irritation, still half-asleep when it happens again. Reyes swats haphazardly at the ticklish sensation, and it is only when it happens yet again that Reyes grumpily awakens in his nest, blinking blearily at the disturbance.

What he sees is enough to startle him. He squawks throughout the water, darting upwards and knocking his forehead against the little creature. The tiny, palm-sized siren shrieks in fear, vigorously rubbing its head with small hands.

Reyes stares because, honestly, how could he not?

It's not even the fact that the young one is an intruder here, but it's more of the fact that this is the first of the sirens' young that Reyes has ever seen.

It's... a bit unnerving. No, that's not the word.

It's just strange, unusual. Its entire body appears as if it's not fully-formed, translucent with its framework of arteries and veins on full display. Some organs are visible too, and its skin is soft, entirely so. There are outlines of scales along its tail, premature sketches for what will one day be, but it actually looks like nothing more than a small blob of jelly.

Black eyes, devoid of all color, stare curiously back at Reyes. Reyes holds a sole finger towards it, but the baby darts forward without hesitation, sinking its teeth into Reyes' thinner skin. Reyes squawks at the punishing bite and goes to swat the baby away when two hands snatch it up, followed immediately by a challenging hiss.

Reyes looks towards the origin of that hiss, raising an eyebrow when he notices the audience he has attracted. There are three unknown sirens in his nest, in his _mate's_ nest, and nothing can stop the instinctual flood of anger that rolls through him.

Adrenaline pumping, he uncoils from his nest, the new fins on his body spreading wide in offense. Never one to back down, he snarls deeply in response to the challenge. 

The tension around them is skyrocketing, and the only male of the group is ready to shred into Reyes when Scott returns.

It only takes him a second to survey what is happening before he drops the fish he has gathered, rushing forward to get between Reyes and the others. He holds a hand out placatingly and communicates through their language, a varying amount of noises that range from chirps to clicks to whistles. Reyes knows enough by now to comprehend what is being said. Articulation, however... not really his strong suit.

Good thing he has a lifetime to learn.

Scott's strong tones drag him back to the situation at hand, and Reyes hears the word "family" being thrown around by the others.

Ah, things are starting to make  _some_ sense.

"Stop," Scott demands, his voice leaving absolutely no room for argument. "What did you think you were you doing?"

Instead of answering, the other female of the group swims hesitantly forward, gathering the young child in her arms. There's a type of carrier wrapped around her torso and shoulders, woven expertly from some type of kelp. She gathers her child and deposits him against her flat chest, crooning a lullaby to soothe his frazzled nerves. The first female, free of the burden, gestures to Reyes defensively.

"He tried to hit Sam," she snarls, baring her teeth at Reyes. Reyes bristles at the threat, stumbling through his defense.

"Bit me," Reyes says, pointing at the little demon in question. The child remains oblivious, already falling asleep in his mother's arms, cooing between breaths. "Strangers. Didn't know." He closes in on Scott's side, holding onto him protectively. "They came in nest. I protect you."

At that, Scott's eyes soften in understanding, and he instantly starts patting Reyes down for any sign of injury. Reyes feels his face flushing with heat, self-conscious of his mate's incessant prodding. Beyond them, the younger woman huffs in exasperation.

"We didn't hurt him," she says.

Only when he is done does Scott straighten, nodding at her in confirmation, but none of them miss the look he throws to his father, who is still glaring daggers at his mate. Scott puffs up a little at that, and both his mother and his sister brace for what's to come.

"Alec..." His wife warns, but it's as if he doesn't even hear her, glowering at his son in disbelief.

"You mated with a human?" he asks, his subvocals resonating with a growl.

Scott raises his nose up in the air, defiant and unapologetic.

"Yes," he snaps sharply, his voice as cutting as a knife. "What of it?"

Alec's eyes hone in on Reyes, nose wrinkling in disgust.

"It-" He doesn't dare address Reyes as a "he." He won't give him that privilege, despite Scott's furious glare and Ellen's instant objections. "-is nothing more than an abomination. He shouldn't even exist."

Reyes holds back a wince, refusing to grace that statement with a response. He's used to being regarded as an inferior, something less than a person. His criminal past and pirating days made sure of that, but Scott more than makes up for Reyes' lack of a response, taking the slight against Reyes as a personal insult to himself.

His fins fan out, and his jaw clenches. His pupils constrict, and a growl emanates deep within his chest. Scott doesn't have to tolerate this. Although most sirens normally stay with their parents into adulthood, there's a reason why all nesting sirens leave their families behind for good. There's too many people, too many opinions, and there's been more than one instance where family members have torn each other into shreds because tensions ran too high.

So, yeah, insulting Scott's mate is not going to do Alec any favors, especially when _he's_  the one inhabiting _Scott's_ territory. If Scott were to retaliate in any way, he would be within rights.

Which is exactly why Ellen chooses that moment to intervene.

"Alec," she says, her primary voice serene and soothing, her subvocals lined with her song, saved just for him. As soon as her vocals hit him, he deflates, looking back at her, entranced. "My love, perhaps you should go find us somewhere to burrow for our stay."

He parts his lips and purses them, struggling with keeping in what he wants so badly to say. Ellen shoots him a pointed look, daring him to defy her.

Faltering, he eventually surrenders under the weight of her gaze, sighing in exasperation. He gives her a solemn nod, refusing to look at Scott, and he drops a kiss on her and Sam's heads on the way out, leaving silence in his wake.

Leave it to Sara to break said silence.

"Well," she hums, voice shaky. "That was interesting."

"That's one way of putting it," Scott grumbles, turning to Reyes, cupping his face in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Reyes chirps, trying to move the sounds through his throat like Scott taught him. He still doesn't get it quite right, but he's trying. "Can handle."

"You shouldn't have to," Scott insists.

"No, you shouldn't," Ellen agrees, clutching Sam tighter to her chest. "We're here as visitors. These are your waters." She stares purposefully at Reyes, her expression gentle, welcoming. " _Both_ of your waters. Alec needs to respect that."

"Easier said than done," Sara snorts in amusement. Ellen turns towards her.

"You should go check on him," Ellen whispers, " _please."_

"You're kidding me, right?" Sara snips. "We just got here. He doesn't need a babysitter."

"Sara..." Ellen sighs.

"Ugh... fine, fine. I'll go check on him."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, and Scott..." Scott inclines his head in her direction, regarding her questioningly. "You owe me."

"When don't I?" he sniffs.

Sara smirks.

"Good point," she says, heading for the mouth of the cave. "Hunting, tomorrow morning at dawn. Don't be late." She shrieks on her way out, voice carrying back to Scott, "And bring your mate!"

Scott grumbles in annoyance at his older sibling, running his hand through his hair, claws catching on the tangles. Reyes grabs at his hand and pulls him into his side, purring softly.

Ellen approaches them cautiously, her lips spreading into a bittersweet smile.

"Well, now that that's over, I guess an apology is in order," she says, glancing guiltily at them both. "Sorry for-" She gestures helplessly, at a loss for words. "-all that. With Alec and with this little one as well." She pats Sam's fragile body over the carrier. "Yeah, this one is quite the biter."

_Must be a genetic thing,_ Reyes thinks in amusement, eyeing Scott from the corner of his eyes, knowing from actual experience how eager he can get with his teeth and claws.

Scott decides to ignore the staring, but Ellen catches on, tittering within a second.

Reyes spares Scott from any teasing.

For now.

"Apology accepted," Reyes hums, tripping over the complex sounds, but Ellen doesn't judge, waiting patiently.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to Alec about his manners," she says, her voice trembling mournfully. "Our kind has lost a lot to humans, our family included." Scott ducks his head at that, gnawing viciously on his lip. "Not that this excuses prejudice. Not all humans are the same. We know that, but-" Ellen stops herself abruptly, her gaze piercing through Reyes. "Are you happy?"

Startled by her sudden intensity, Reyes flinches slightly, gaping at her dumbly. Scott clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

"What?" Reyes asks while Scott grumbles.

"Mo-" Scott starts, attempting to chastise her before she determinedly interrupts. 

"Are. You. Happy?" She asks, making sure to enunciate each word, lest Reyes be unable to comprehend.

Scott shakes his head at her blunt tactics, but Reyes has no problem with it, staring after his mate with a smile. Anyone with working eyes could see how they moon over each other, and Ellen admits that the sight soothes some lingering worries, putting her heart to rest.

She knows the answer before he even says it.

"Yes," Reyes answers. "I'm happy."

"And, you," Ellen demands, addressing her son. "Are you happy?"

Scott doesn't even hesitate, staring into his mate's eyes, all starry-eyed and entranced, as if he's the only thing in the world.

"More than anything," Scott hums, wrapping his tail snugly around Reyes' body, not in the least bit ashamed of his affections.

Ellen can't help it when she practically beams at the pair, trying her best to keep from baring her teeth in her excitement.

"Then that's all I could ever ask for," she says, still in awe of what she's witnessing. One of her little guppies. In love. "Now, I have to get going. I need to speak with Alec, but we'll be around the area for the next week or so." She tosses them a playful wave on her way out, blowing them a kiss. "Enjoy the rest of your day, boys. I'll make sure to keep the others away."

Reyes chortles at that not-so-subtle hint, his voice only growing louder when Scott throws an indignant shriek in her direction, but her tail is already moving out of sight by the time he does so. Scott rolls his eyes, a mannerism that he picked up from Reyes, and he shakes his head in disbelief.

Reyes wastes no time in dragging his mate out of their cave for a much-needed break. It's been too long since Reyes has been able to go outside without experiencing any pain or weakness, so he plans on making the most of it, especially after that whole escapade. Scott follows along, hovering protectively above his body. Every so often, a hand trails down to squeeze Reyes' waist, but he doesn't mind, weaving a path in the wide open sea.

This is the world that Reyes never believed he would see. For years, he traveled the oceans, occasionally dreaming about what life was like on the other side.

And now he is here, experiencing it firsthand in all of its ethereal beauty.

The sun filters down on them both, warming the water to the ideal temperature, lighting his fresh layer of scales on fire. They all come to life, one by one -a perfect inferno of reds, oranges, golds, and pinks. Reyes turns over onto his back, his tail flapping to propel him while he drifts. Scott smiles down at him, singing cheerfully in the ocean blue.

Reyes scolds him half-heartedly, knowing without looking that all of the fish are scurrying away, alerted to their presence. Scott laughs lightly, ducking down to steal a kiss. The apology is a weak one, but Reyes accepts it nevertheless. 

Without giving an explanation, Reyes flips back over and darts ahead, diving deeper and deeper, searching for something to eat. Scott follows cheerfully after him, but neither one is willing to venture too far from their island, especially considering Reyes' most recent recovery. Time is needed before they do anything daring, and Scott will only provide the smoothest transition possible for Reyes.

So, they stick close.

Right now, it's all they can do.

While Scott hovers over Reyes, he watches him dart back and forth, hopping eagerly back from place to place. He gathers a pile of different goods, digging in the mucky sands for crayfish and scouring nearby beds for oysters. Fluttering around at his own pace, Scott scoops up a small fish every now and then, sinking his claws in until its writhing body halts.

Once they've gathered enough for their feast, Scott helps split the load, allowing Reyes to lead the way.

He's not even surprised when Reyes leads him to the outcropping. To  _their_ outcropping. The very same place that Scott brought Reyes to after they first met.

Similar to how they claimed the island, it's a location that they claim as solely theirs, and it always will be.

Reyes heaves himself onto the rock, better able to tolerate the open air, his gills adapting to sudden change in environment, fluttering with ease like a butterfly's wings. Bracing his forearms on the edge, Scott tosses his harvest in with Reyes' and drags his torso onto the rock, watching his mate with a hooded gaze.

The evening sun plays off of Reyes' glistening form. His warm brown skin soaks in the heat, and his fiery tail flirts delicately with the golden light. His scales are like their own gentle sunset, more beautiful than any pattern that Scott has ever seen. He knows he is probably biased, but he honestly can't give a damn.

He's a lucky man, so why hide it?

Scott ogles blatantly while Reyes leans back in the sun, running his fingers through his tousled hair, his muscles shifting in ways that makes Scott's throat run dry. In his new body, Reyes is surely a heavenly creature, one deserving of nothing less than the utmost worship and devotion. Scott is so smitten, but he likes to believe that Reyes is just as so.

They eat in a companionable silence, sharing bits and pieces of their catch. Reyes holds a morsel out for Scott, waiting for him to lean forward to accept the piece when he pops it into his own mouth. A petulant pout settles on Scott's lips, and Reyes chuckles softly. He holds another piece out, and Scott grabs his wrist before he can pull it away.

Tongue darting out, Scott closes his lips around Reyes' fingers, licking away any residual juices that flow down his hand. Even once he is clean, Scott drags his raspy tongue from Reyes' wrist to his fingertips, nipping playfully at the fragile skin. Reyes' eyes darken, and he quickly averts his gaze while Scott watches his Adam's apple bob in a gulp.

Scott flashes him a cocky, toothy grin, and Reyes flicks his tail in retaliation. Water splashes Scott in the face, but he merely laughs at his mate's disgruntled expression, brushing their dinner's debris into the ocean. Other predators will surely pick up the scraps, but Scott is definitely more focused on a different hunger right now.

Suspecting where his thoughts have wandered off to, Reyes leans back on the rock on full display, sunning his body and basking in the glow. Scott croons softly in admiration, fingers trailing over Reyes' slick scales, and he starts serenading while a cool breeze picks up.

His voice carries on the wind, dancing elegantly throughout the air, but the situation isn't like it was months ago.

Reyes closes his eyes, letting the song flow through him, electrifying his skin. The hairs that remain on his body spring to life, standing tall as goosebumps awaken, and he waits a couple of beats before his voice joins in, harmonizing easily with Scott's, as if it belongs only there. Like a lock with a key.

A shiver shimmies throughout Scott's body. Hearing Reyes' song is a blessing to his ears, and he can't resist the urge to climb onto the outcropping, draping his body over Reyes'.

Two golden eyes blink blearily up at him, and Reyes instantly hisses when he sees Scott's gills out of water.

"Get back in there!" Reyes admonishes him hoarsely, his voice unaccustomed to regular use. He doesn't give Scott a chance to respond before he shoves him back into the ocean, leaning over the edge of his rock.

Surfacing once again, Scott scowls up at his mate, refusing to be ignored.

"Reyesss..." He hisses, water draining in the back of his throat. Reyes shakes his head, infuriated. 

"Don't do that again," he snaps. "You can't handle the air, Scott."

Scott grits his teeth at the demand, ashamed that he lost control under Reyes' thrall, but knowing that he's right.

No matter how much he longs to, he can't join Reyes in the air, not how he wants to. Not unless he wishes to perish.

A grumbling sigh escapes, one filled with guilt, and Reyes knows that he can't stay mad for long.

He quietly slips into the water with a single _plunk_ , circling around Scott's body, unable to master his level of grace and flexibility. Still, Scott admires him either way, graceful or clumsy, flexible or stiff. Such devotion makes Reyes feel powerful, confident, and Scott stops him long enough to embrace him.

Their lips meet in a cohesive union, and Scott shoves Reyes against the outcropping, sighing dreamily against his mouth. Reyes feels the rocky surface roughly scratching his skin, but the pain is mild and pleasant. It sends a pool of lava straight to his gut, tension building until he's ready to erupt.

Scott's tongue eagerly dives in, and Reyes readily opens for him, their tongues battling and tangling, struggling together in hungry dance. Scott moans before him, and Reyes nips playfully at his swollen lips.

Scott hums softly, a quiet song playing in the back of his throat.

"Beautiful," Scott whimpers, kissing at the corner of Reyes' mouth. "Not wrong." He nips possessively at his bearded jaw. Panting heavily, Reyes stretches his neck out on display, submitting to Scott's assault. "We're not wrong." Scott nibbles on Reyes' skin, painting the column of his throat with a trail of bruises. " _This_ isn't wrong."

Without needing to ask after his meaning, Reyes knows that Scott is still shaken by what Alec said earlier, how Reyes is apparently some type of bastardized version of their kind, obviously not accepted in the sirens' more traditional circles. Reyes refuses to let it deter him because Scott is right. Their love isn't something to be ashamed of.

And it never will be.

Reyes' arms wind around Scott's shoulders. He pulls his mate in close and chases his lips, kissing his worries away.

"You're mine, cariño, just as I am yours. You'll always be my mate, no matter what," Reyes says, loving the way that Scott preens at the reassurance. It's something that Reyes is sure he'll never tire of saying, but he's certainly not complaining. If he has to, he'll spend the rest of his days saying that, especially if it means making Scott this happy.

Scott's body starts to light up when darkness descends, the thick curtain of black replacing the sunny skies. Gradually, Reyes' markings come to life soon after, glowing intimately in dark blue seas.

Shyly, Scott fiddles with Reyes' hair, staring at a spot over his shoulder instead of meeting his eyes. Reyes curiously cocks his head to the side, but Scott is already pulling away, raising a brow at Reyes.

"Race?" he asks. Reyes clicks his tongue in disdain, huffing at the unfairness of it all.

"You're too fast for me, and you know it," Reyes says. Scott bops Reyes on the nose playfully, his grin large enough to brighten Reyes' entire night.

"Scared," Scott accuses, poking Reyes in the chest. Reyes makes a move to grab at him, but Scott is already back in the water, speeding away to their cave.

With a grumpy mumble, Reyes dives into the water and follows after. Of course he loses along the way, but it's all worth it to hear Scott's rejuvenating laughter.

Each and every soundwave echoes throughout the water, like music to Reyes' ears.

Once he makes it back to the nest, Scott has already begun his dance, his song ambushing Reyes from all sides. It's rich, intoxicating, loving, and everything in between. Reyes chases after Scott, anticipating the challenge, and Scott is determined enough to make his mate work a bit in order to woo him. They go back and forth in their little game, but Reyes eventually catches Scott, pinning him into their nest.

Looking up from underneath his eyelashes, Scott purrs beneath Reyes' bulk, smiling coyly up at his mate. Reyes feels his arousal swell within him, and his folds slowly start to part, his cock peeking out from its opening. Scott trails a hand down Reyes' chest, following the path to his open slit. Careful with his claws, Scott reaches down to coax Reyes further out, whimpering when his own entrance swells with need. Reyes' hips jerk into his touch, and Scott marvels at his erection, feeling Reyes' cock throb beneath his touch.

A drop of precum taints the water, a sole pearl beading at the tip, but Reyes pulls away before Scott can do more, ignoring the whine of protest while he makes his down Scott's body. Reyes alternates between bites and licks, sucking and marking the thicker skin as best as he can. It's no simple task, but Reyes is nothing if stubborn.

He takes his time to reacquaint himself with Scott's body, drinking it all in.

Once he reaches Scott's cloaca, however, he kisses along the puffy opening, trailing his tongue against the seam of his parting lips. Scott digs his claws into their nest, burying one of his hands deep into Reyes' hair, begging, pleading, always wanting more...

It'll never be enough.

Scott gasps sharply when Reyes thrusts his tongue inside of him, lapping greedily while his seed gushes out over his tastebuds. Scott throws an arm over his face, trying his best to steady his breathing, feeling how his body is blossoming open for Reyes.

Reyes groans at his taste, all guttural and needy. Vibrations travel along the walls of his cloaca, stimulating the release of more of his seed, and Scott can't help but to cry out in pleasure. Bubbles rush past his lips, and Scott's eyes flutter close. The hand that isn't currently buried in Reyes' hair moves on, tracing over the gills on his neck, prodding at the vulnerable space. Reyes watches him slowly fall apart, piece by piece, wanting nothing more than to help Scott get to that place.

Coating a finger in Scott's abundant come, Reyes presses the finger in beneath his tongue, finding Scott's anal cavity with experienced ease. He stretches the tight ring gently, venturing forward when Scott takes several deep breaths, his inner muscles finally relaxing.

When Reyes had first tried this on him, Scott nearly throttled him into the wall, screeching angrily at the unexpected intrusion. And now... Huh, well, now he simply can't get enough of it.

Reyes sets a punishing tempo, thrusting his tongue and his finger into Scott, listening to his voice crescendo in bliss.

Scott bucks and writhes, thrashing his head from side to side while heat rushes through him. His voice is wrecked, distorted, but Scott simply doesn't care, tossing all of his pride out of the cave.

Reyes purrs at him, rewarding his leaky entrance with a passionate kiss, savoring the tangy flavor coating his tongue. He thrusts the appendage impossibly deeper, burying it deep within Scott's chute, exploring and searching.

Separately, Reyes' finger presses on as well. It ventures far enough that, when it curls, it hits that special bundle of nerves. As soon as the next moan slips free, Reyes focuses in on that spot, milking Scott for everything he's worth.

Scott presses his fingers into his side, sliding his claws between his gills. That slight shockwave is enough to send him toppling over the edge, gushing hotly into the ocean around them while Reyes sucks and laps at his entrance, swallowing as much as he can.

Once Scott's body is wringed of all of its contents, Reyes releases him and watches his folds slide back into place, sealing his cloaca away. 

Scott tries his best to even his breathing, watching in an enraptured silence while Reyes greedily licks his lips. He chases after the musky flavor, his body heating up as soon as Scott's cum touches his lips.

His cock is swollen now, drooling lazily into the water, engorged to the point where it looks painful.

Reyes settles in next to Scott's boneless body, capturing his lips in a loving kiss. His hand fists over his slick-coated cock, and Scott watches, enthralled.

As soon as Scott reaches out, Reyes grasps his hands, diverting them to his chest. While Reyes languidly strokes himself, Scott snuggles up beside him, pinching and plucking at his tender nipples, kissing and claiming his mouth for his own...

Scott can taste himself on Reyes' tongue, but that only encourages him to go deeper, wanting nothing more than to be one with Reyes, even if but for a moment.

Apparently Reyes has much of the same idea. He's shuddering and gasping uncontrollably at Scott's touch. His hand blurs over his cock, unrelenting. Scott starts to leave mating bites all over his chest, sinking his teeth in as far as they can go. He goes everywhere imaginable, eventually making his way down to Reyes' cock, slapping his mate's hand away when he has had enough.

Scott's not exactly equipped to take Reyes into his mouth, his teeth being as sharp as they are. The last thing he wants is to hurt his mate, but that doesn't stop him from pleasuring him.

Glancing up at Reyes with stormy black eyes, their bodies displaying a dazzling array of lights, Scott makes sure not to break their locked gaze for even a second. He drags his tongue along Reyes' shaft, pinning his hips down when he bucks uncontrollably, tossing his head back in a moan.

Scott sucks gently on the head, not daring to take anymore. Reyes' voice crumbles into indiscernible cries, and Scott trembles when he starts begging for more. 

Darting his tongue out, Scott laps at the precum that oozes forward, dipping his tongue into Reyes' slit. Reyes groans, thrusting up against Scott's face. Scott coos at him in encouragement, taking his swollen member into his hand.

Scott's thumb traces the underside, feeling Reyes' vein beat in tandem with his pulse. Scott's hand starts to slide faster and firmer, twisting and tightening his grip, his tongue catching every bit of pre that Reyes offers up.

When he is on the precipice of his orgasm, teetering recklessly on edge, Scott leans in and takes Reyes' bulbous tip into his mouth, sucking roughly.

Reyes cries out when he finally cums, his body collapsing, his form shaking...  All of his perfectly-built control vanishes within an instant, and Scott hums in bliss, drinking in all of his cum, not letting a single drop go to waste.

He keeps on going until Reyes weakly shoves him away, his nerves flayed open, raw and exposed.

As soon as Scott releases him, his penis returns to its cradle, his folds sliding carefully back into place.

Scott mimics Reyes' earlier motions, licking his lips free of all of his seed. He settles in beside his lover, curling his tail around his pliant body, enjoying this brief moment of respite.

Reyes' heavy body flops over onto Scott's,  causing the younger man to give a tiny, disgruntled grunt. Reyes ducks in under Scott's chin, settling in for the night, and he mouths against Scott's gills, nibbling lightly.

One final song starts up. Who starts it? Neither of them exactly knows, as exhausted as they are, but the other one soon jumps in alongside them, their voices intertwining in synch.

Their songs are ones of passion, of happiness, of celebration, of change...

Most importantly...

Their songs are songs of love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was strange to write, but I had fun writing it. (Of course, the one time I'm inspired to write smut again, it has to be some weird stuff like this.)
> 
> If you made it this far, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
